


Kecil

by hlhlbdg



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlhlbdg/pseuds/hlhlbdg
Summary: ketika si kecil nekad nonton konser band rock sendirian
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 2





	Kecil

dari SD sampai SMP sejin termasuk lumayan tinggi. kalau upacara aja dia selalu dapet di barisan belakang. tapi nggak tau apa yang bikin pertumbuhannya berhenti waktu masuk SMA. yang jelas waktu wisuda SMA dia tiba-tiba pindah ke barisan depan.

“cil! lo beneran besok mau nonton sendirian?” tanya byungchan yang masih asik sama ciloknya. padahal udah dilarang jajan sembaranga abis typhus kemaren.

cil itu kecil. dan sejin nggak suka dipanggil cil, kecil, apalagi kicik. tapi kalo byungchan yang manggil dia nggak bisa nolak soalnya byungchan emang gede banget padahal anaknya lebih muda setahun dari sejin. jadi paling mentok sejin cuma bisa manyun. “ya kan lo nggak mau nemenin. pacaran mulu sih sama kak seungwoo,” sungut sejin.

“makanya cari pacar! biar ada yang nemenin!”

sejin makin manyun. kali ini bukan cuma karena dipanggil kecil, tapi byungchan lagi-lagi ngingetin sejin kalo dia nggak punya pacar.

byungchan liat sahabatnya manyun malah ketawa-ketawa seneng banget. tapi terus berhenti dan menyeringai licik, “eh atau nggak—”

“nggak chan, nggak usah! sumpah nggak mau denger gue,” kata sejin sambil nutup kupingnya. ketebak banget dengan ekspresi begitu ide apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulut byungchan pasti gila.

“hehehehe. kata wooseok dia mau nonton tau sama jinhyuk. ikutan aja! nggak kangen emang lo sama ma—”

“CHAN!” sejin melotot horor.

yang dipelototin ngakak gede banget. bikin mereka diliatin sekantin. untung udah senior. “masih aja jin, nggak bisa denger kata jinhyuk dan mantan di kalimat yang sama,” goda byungchan makin nyebelin.

beneran deh, kadang sejin bingung kenapa dia betah temenan sama byungchan yang suka kurang ajar dan nyebelin banget gini. “udah ah, gue mau kelas. nggak usah chat gue kalo nggak mau nemenin gue nonton besok,” tukas sejin sambil beresin totebag-nya dan beranjak meninggalkan byungchan di kantin yang mulai penuh asap rokok.

“idih ngambek. ya udah gue juga mau pacaran ye!”

.  
.  
.

jam 12 lewat dikit, sejin udah duduk di halte busway deket rumahnya dengan tas selempang kecil dan slayer putih yang diiket di tangan. siap banget mau ke senayan buat nonton band kesukaannya, One Ok Rock (OOR). dari semalem dia udah deg-degan parah. gimana nggak? sejin udah jatuh cinta sama OOR sejak nonton Rurouni Kenshin bertahun-tahun lalu. dan akhirnya tahun ini, OOR mampir juga ke jakarta. jadi tentu aja sejin nggak akan mau, not in a million times, ngelewatin kesempatan ini. walaupun itu artinya dia harus nonton konsernya sendirian.

walaupun dia tau, orang yang ngenalin dia ke OOR (dan akan selalu jadi orang yang dia inget tiap dengerin OOR) juga ada disana. nonton konser OOR sama orang lain. dan orang itu jelas bukan sejin.

sayangnya nggak sampai 20 menit kemudian sejin malah dibuat pening sama dua pesan yang nggak tau gimana, masuk berbarengan ke hp-nya.

from: byungchan berisik!  
lu ditanyain wooseok nonton di section mana woyyy  
dia ama jinhyuk di festival b  
samperin gih daripada ilang  
eh tapi ntar baper ada mantan  
mantan HTS  
WKWK

from: wooseok  
sejin nonton juga ya kata chan  
section mana?  
gue sama jinhyuk di fes b nih  
gabung aja yuk biar rame hehehe

daripada makin pening dan merusak kebahagiannya nonton OOR, sejin milih mengabaikan kedua pesan itu. naroh hp-nya di dalem tas.

.  
.  
.

parkiran senayan udah penuh manusia dengan slayer putih di pergelangan tangan kayak sejin. walaupun OOR itu band rock, tapi penonton konser mereka kali ini jauh dari kata rusuh. justru kebanyakan malah antre sambil duduk dan ngobrol-ngobrol santai sambil sesekali ikutan teriak atau nyanyi karena suara check sound nya kedengeran banget.

tapi dari posisinya yang pada duduk aja sejin tau kalo orang-orang yang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin laki-laki ini tuh tinggi-tinggi dan gede-gede banget. padahal konsernya festival yang artinya semua orang harus berdiri di sepanjang konser. hari ini, sekali lagi sejin mengutuki dirinya yang kecil. tapi sejin dari dulu diajarin orang tuanya buat nggak gampang nyerah. dalam hati dan pikiran, sejin udah nyiapin strategi buat nyelip sampe sedepan mungkin. mumpung badan gue kecil, batinnya.

maka seketika dia berhasil masuk ke arena konsernya, sejin lari sekuat tenaga ke depan. tapi sayangnya deretan depan udah penuh sesak sama manusia. akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, sejin milih buat merapat ke pagar pemisah yang ada di tengah arena, berusaha melihat panggung dari sela-sela pagar. ya lumayan deh daripada nggak keliatan sama sekali.

nggak perlu nunggu lama buat suara drum tomoya menggebrak parkiran senayan yang jelas langsung disambut teriakan penonton. dalam sekejap se-venue penuh sama penonton yang ikutan nyanyi sambil loncat-loncat atau bahkan moshing. sejin langsung keinget kata-kata byungchan yang nyuruh dia hati-hati jangan sampai keinjek. ya walaupun moshing-nya nggak terlalu parah tapi sejin beberapa kali beneran hampir jatuh dan kedorong-dorong gitu. parahnya lagi, sejin baru sadar kalo mas-mas yang berdiri di depannya tuh tinggi banget dengan bahu yang super lebar juga. ini jelas aja bikin sejin harus berusaha ekstra buat bisa liat panggung. untungnya ini konser OOR yang walaupun kayaknya nggak kecil- _friendly_ , tapi tetep seru.

“selamat malam jakarta!” teriak taka, sang vokalis pake bahasa indonesia yang terbata-bata. penonton yang kayaknya juga lagi kecapekan habis loncat-loncat, ikutan ketawa karena bahasa indonesia taka aneh tapi lucu. satu-satu personil OOR lainnya nyapa penonton dengan bahasa indonesia juga. awalnya doang sih, habis itu langsung ganti bahasa inggris atau bahasa jepang.

sambil dengerin personil OOR ngomong, _crew_ -nya bagiin air mineral gelasan. cuma kayaknya jumlahnya emang nggak banyak. sejin udah minum satu tapi rasanya masih haus banget. eh tiba-tiba mas-mas di depannya (iya, yang tadi sejin bilang tinggi dan lebar banget kayak lemari) nengok ke belakang dan nyodorin air mineral yang tinggal setengah gelas. “mau?” tawarnya. sejin yang emang udah kehausan, langsung ngambil tanpa pikir panjang. diminumnya sedikit (takut masnya masih mau minum) terus dibalikin gelas itu ke si mas lemari.

“abisin aja,” kata si mas lemari sambil senyum manis ke sejin.

sejin bilang makasih, pelan sih. tapi masnya juga kayaknya nggak denger soalnya dia udah keburu balik badan. ngebelakangin sejin lagi.

lagu selanjutnya agak lebih slow jadi orang-orang cuma ngangkat tangan yang ber-slayer itu sambil nyanyi. sial lagi buat sejin, sekarang bukan cuma ketutupan punggung, pandangannya juga ketutupan tangan. tapi lagi-lagi sejin nggak nyerah gitu aja. dia tetep berusaha nonton dari celah-celah kepala dan tangan orang.

tanpa dia sadar, sosok di depannya beberapa kali nengok ke belakang. ke arah sejin.

.  
.  
.

sejin udah ngehafalin setlist konser ini. dia tau banget, dua lagu lagi, The Beginning (lagu yang bikin sejin suka OOR dan penuh kenangan tentang si dia) bakal dimainin. belum-belum sejin udah mau nyiapin hati aja. ah sekali ini galau nggak papa lah, batinnya miris.

mungkin sejin terlalu fokus sama konsernya atau sama hatinya, entahlah, sampai dia nggak sadar seseorang nyolek bahunya dari tadi. mas lemari. tangannya nunjuk-nunjuk ruang kosong sempit di depannya. sejin ngerti, si mas lemari nyuruh dia buat pindah ke depannya. walaupun galau, sejin masih pinter. tawaran semenggiurkan itu nggak mungkin dia sia-siakan. jadi buru-buru sejin merangsek ke depan si mas lemari dan berdiri di sana.

di dua lagu sebelum The Beginning, sejin ngerasain sensasi yang beneran beda. padahal cuma berselang si mas lemari, tapi di sini dia bisa liat panggung dengan lebih jelas. dan tentunya, nggak kedorong-dorong orang moshing.

beberapa kali sejin nengok ke belakang buat mastiin aja kalo si mas lemari yang udah baik banget sama dia itu tetap nyaman walaupun udah ngalah, beberapa kali juga sejin ngeliat orang-orang moshing lagi di belakang mas lemari. tapi tentu aja sejin nggak terusik karena dihalangin badan mas lemari.

bahkan waktu orang-orang yang berebut stik drumnya tomoya yang dilempar, mas lemari juga yang buru-buru narik sejin mundur biar nggak jatuh kedorong.

mas lemari beneran penyelamatnya.

(sejin nggak sadar aja, setiap pandangan mereka ketemu dan sejin melempar senyum awkward-nya, si mas lemari selalu bales dengan senyum manisnya.)

.  
.  
.

badan sejin rasanya mau remuk banget. pengalaman nonton konser kali ini beda banget sama yang biasanya dia tonton bareng byungchan. tapi dia seneng banget juga sampai nggak bisa berhenti senyum.

“seru banget nggak sih konsernya?”

sejin kaget. dia gelagapan, “eh? eh hehehe iya, seru.” dia masih bingung, sejak kapan mas lemari ada di sampingnya?

“tahun depan kalo dateng, nonton lagi lah yuk!”

“iya sih. nggak bakal mau kelewatan kalo seru gini mah,” balas sejin masih agak _awkward_.

“iya banget. nanti kontakan aja kalo mau nonton,” balas si mas lemari akrab.

kontakan? kali ini raut muka sejin bukan cuma kaget tapi juga bingung. tapi si mas lemari nyadar dan malah ketawa. “ _sorry sorry_ main kontak kontak aja gue. seungyoun, lo?” ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

_oh. namanya bukan mas lemari._

mas lemari masih mengulurkan tangan, senyumnya yang masih banget terpeta di mukanya. nunggu sejin menyambut.

“eh? _sorry_. gue sejin,” jawab sejin akhirnya. menyambut uluran tangan itu. membalas dengan senyum yang nggak kalah manisnya.

“oh sejin.. kirain kecil hehehehe”

sejin mau kesel si mas seenaknya bilang kecil. tapi nggak bisa. senyumnya manis banget.

.  
.  
.

from: wooseok  
sejin  
gue tadi liat lo di depan gerbang venue  
mau manggil tapi kayaknya lagi ngobrol seru banget  
gue sama jinhyuk duluan deh  
hehehe

from: byungchan berisik!  
KECIL!!!!!!  
LO NONTON SAMA COWOK???  
SIAPA HEH  
CERITA ATAU MATI!

hp-nya dimasukin lagi ke tas. burger mcd nya menanti buat dimakan. mas lemari, eh seungyoun, menanti buat diajak ngobrol.

kayaknya pulang nanti sejin mau dengerin The Beginning. mastiin aja apakah jinhyuk yang masih bakal dia inget kalo denger lagu itu. atau mas-mas manis yang lagi makan ayam mcd di depannya ini. kayaknya sih yang kedua.


End file.
